Chronic allergic encephalomyelitis (EAE) is induced in juvenile guinea pigs, but the adoptive transfer from juvenile animals yields only acute EAE in recipients. This adoptive EAE can be inhibited by injection of recipients with spinal cord in incomplete Freunds adjuvant (IFA), however, the opposite effect of transfer of the putative suppressor cells has not been shown. Thus, transfer of lymph node cells from donors receiving spinal cord in IFA does not protect recipients from actively induced acute or chronic EAE. Juvenile strain 13 guinea pigs can show an acute stage of EAE before the chronic illness, and it has been observed that they may show cataracts during this acute EAE. These cataracts were usually doughnut-shaped, with the opacity beginning at the cortex of the lens and filling in with time. Some of these remitted with the recovery of the young guinea pigs from acute EAE, and did not return with the consequent chronic disease.